bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Internship: Shadow Meets Sun
It was nearing the end of the internship experience with only three days left. So far, Akari was rather disappointed with what she had been doing with Igneous up to this point, which was nothing but patrolling. Akari let out a soft sigh and looked up at the main branch of GUILD where Igneous was no doubt waiting for her inside. "I was kind of hoping to test my abilities against a pro, but alas it doesn't seem likely at this point," Akari muttered to herself as she ran the hand that was not holding her scythe through her purple hair. Akari was wearing her usual attire that looked like something someone from the military would wear. She wore a black long-sleeved coat. The coat has two rows of golden buttons with each row having four buttons. There are also several light green designs on the cuffs and shoulders. On her upper left arm there was a black and white armband. Beneath her coat she was wearing a white and golden belt. The bottom part of her attire was composed of a long black plants instead of the normal skirt she wore. The pants had a similar design as the skirt she would normally wear. Finally, Akari was wearing black socks and black boots with light green details that goes up to her upper shin. After lowering her hand back down to her side, she closed her eyes and took a moment to center herself and in the next moment her tired expression was quickly replaced with her usual demeanor filled with grace, charm, and innocence. She opened the door, walked inside, and headed in the direction where Igneous usually is at this early hour. When she reached him she stood straight in attention with a friendly and warm smile on her face. "I am ready for work sir," Igneous sat on the other end of his desk, sipping his usual glass of sake, as per his daily ritual. His work room was adorned with pictures of villains that he had either incapcitated for life, left on the brink of death, or brutally murdered. "Good, it's time for your final lesson." Igneos muttered as he stood up from his desk and looked down on the young and innocent Akari. "Today you'll see what it's like to face a pro, we're going to have a little sparring match. You need to see what you'll be up against in the real world of pro heroes and villains." Igneous exclaimed as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the training room. "Follow me" were the last words of his that Akari could hear as he made his way down the hall. Akari couldn't be happier when she heard Igneous's words, but despite her excitement she managed to keep herself centered to maintain her charming and innocent front. She paused to take a moment to look at the pictures and then followed close behind the pro hero. She knew full well how important this fight would be since the more she managed to impress the pro hero the easier it would be to find a hero association who would be willing to hire her once she graduated. "Are weapons allowed sir," she asked while staying behind Igneous. Upon hearing her question, Igneous looked at Akari and pointed at his Thunder Piecer: his mechnical right arm with a drill embedded inside of it. "Yes they are, weapons are always allowed when it comes to me." Igneous explained, as he made his way up to a large steel door. He unlocked the door, and made his way inside as the lights automatically came on. "This is my training room, you'll find all the best gear here. As a pro hero, you need to make sure to stay in shape." Igneos said as he walked deeper into the room and into the sparring area. "Now listen... I want you to treat this battle as if your life is at stake here. Come at me with everything you have, imagine me as a villain and you as the hero destined to stop me. Villains deserve no mercy, they exist only to be eradicated from the earth. By capturing them, we only give them a chance to escape and kill more innocent people. Which is why..." Igneos paused, looking down at his right arm, before continuing his rant. "Which is why we end them! Remember this when you finally face one! Now I know this isn't what you've been taught.... but our system is flawed.... villains must be exterminated... and I have a good feeling you might help me do that in the future." Igneous stated as he got into a battle stance. "Come at me with killing intent, I want you to try to kill me!" Igneos shouted in excitement. When Akari walked into the room she took a look around while still having her scythe, nightshade, leaning on her shoulder. When she heard Igneous's words she smiled and said, "That's what I was planning sir." and the moment those words exited her mouth the nightshade began to absorb the light from the room to dim the lights. She lifted her scythe from her shoulder and entered an offensive stance with her body lowered and her scythe positioned at a diagonal angle from the floor and ceiling. Without any warning, Akari would then dart toward Igneous at top speed so that she would appear as a blur to normal people. When she reached him she would jump into the air and rotate her body by swinging her heavy scythe around her instead of forcefully rotating her body. The speed of her rotation would add power to the swing and if it were to hit his side which she was aiming at it would hit with an unexpected force and prodigy-like precision if it did hit. "Great! Now show me what you got!" Igneous screamed as he stood still, observing Akari's every movement as she dimmed the lights and darted at him with her speed. Upon entering close-quarters with him, Igneous would activate Molten Core in order to light up the room. The intensity of Molten Core's heat would slightly burn Akari due to how close she was to Igneous, even if she wasn't making contact. Simultaneously, Igneous would duck under Akari's scythe and quickly roll under her and away from her to create some distance. While Akari did feel the intense heat burn her she appeared to be not be too concerned about it. This is because with her body temperature rising from the intense heat she was now free to use her Quirk without worrying about its side effect. Akari could now use her Quirk without limit. Akari cloaked her blade in dark energy causing the her body temperature to drop due to the aforementioned side effect as she turned her body with the momentum left over from the scythe to quickly swing herself back around so that she was once again facing the hero. When she was once again facing her opponent she used what little momentum was remaining to fluidly transition to another horizontal slash to send the dark energy around her blade at the opponent in the form of long thin wave capable of slicing through metal and thanks to Igneous's intense heat her body temperature shot right back up to normal. Akari would follow this up by swinging at the air multiple times at different angles with each swing fluidly transitioned into the next to unleash several more cutting waves of dark energy in such a way that a star would be drawn with the following cutting waves of dark energy. Once again the moment her body temperature dropped because of her Quirk, Igneous's intense heat would instantly return her body temperature to normal as if it had never dropped to begin with. As Akari swung her scythe coated in dark energy at Igneous horizontally, he would retaliate by parrying her slash using his Thunder Piercer: the drill spinning at astonishing speed and radiating heat in order to counteract the darkness. Once Akari continued her onslaught, Igneous would rapidly move back and forth evading the dark energy slashes only to quickly move closer, bend down, and sweep kick Akari in order to make her trip. His refined and superhuman reflexes and agility allowing him the swiftness and precision in order to execute this maneveur. As he kicked her, he would make sure to briefly deactivate Molten Core on his leg so that he wouldn't burn her, only aiming to make her trip and fall. Otherwise, he would risk injuring a student which is unacceptable for a professional hero. Unable to react to the fast heroes movements, Akari could do nothing but watch as her feet was kicked out from under her. She quickly recovered though by twisting her body so that she would fall on her hands allowing her to quickly retreat to safety by executing a series of back handspring that would end with her twirling her body in the air after the last one before gracefully falling back onto the ground without making a single sound or stumbling. This would allow her to instantly return to the offensive by darting back toward the hero the moment she made contact with him. "If long range won't work. Let's try mid range," Akari thought to herself. Once she was one scythe length away she began her assault consisting of many slashes and due to the scythe's length this would allow her to attack the pro hero while staying out of range of his own attacks. She would use the momentum of each of her many strikes to transition from one swing fluidly into the next as if she was performing a very deadly dance. She did this so she can apply pressure in the hopes that it would be difficult for the hero to approach her and so that she could at least get one hit in. Upon Akari's scythe reaching Igneous' body, Igneous would grab the scythe, holding it in place by channeling more of his power into his left arm: causing it to burn brightly, radiate immense amounts of heat, and empowering it greatly. Empowering it enough to the point that he could grasp extremely sharp objects without them piercing his skin. Next, he would pull the scythe and Akari closer to him only to kick Akari in the abdomen in order to push her back and disarm her of the scythe that he clung onto. "You know, I think you and me would make a good team." Igneous stated as he resumed a common battle stance. "Now I'm gonna go on the offensive, you need to learn to defend yourself properly" Igneous said with a serious facial expression as he stared into Akari's eyes in order to convey his seriousness. As grabbing her scythe was one of the most predictable options he could take, Akari was able to flawlessly read his movements allowing her to react properly by moving her scythe out of the way to avoid it from being grabbed and then jumping back to get some more distance from both the kick and her opponent. She opened her hand to let her scythe to the ground and focused the dark energy around her body to both of her hands so that she can mold it into the shape of a pair of twin daggers. Now with a dagger made of dark energy in both hand Akari would lower her body into a defensive stance and stayed silent as she prepared for the attacks to come. Igneous watched as Akari evaded his attack, moved backwards, and readied herself for his incoming attacks. "Good, you're a quick learner. Now I'm gonna go on the offense, you better make sure your defenses are strong." Igneous said, as he quickly sprinted at Akari, his whole body glowing intensely as he he dispersed Molten Core throughout his body. Once he reached her, he would use his left arm to punch at her with astonishing speed, and remove Molten Core from his left arm at the last second, as to avoid badly wounding Akari but still hitting her hard enough to potentially knock her out. The moment he dispersed Molten Core throughout his body Akari knew simply avoiding the attack would not be enough. With her low durability just being close would probably enough to get her burned. So instead, she opted for an option that would stop his approach entirely. Bringing her hands together so that the hilts of both daggers touch, Akari remolded the darkness so that the two masses would join and be molded into the shape of a bo staff that she would hold in her right hand. Now with her left hand free she placed her hand against the ground to create a wall of dark energy in order to stop the hero's approach. As soon as Igneous saw Akari begin to erect the wall, he would quikly dart all the way behind her in a quick burst of speed: appearing as nothing more than a red streak to the naked eye. Next, he would bearhug Akari from behind, aiming to restrict her movements, and making sure to deactivate Molten Core on his arms so that she would not be crushed to death. The fact that the hero had to ago around the wall gave Akari the time she needed to envelop herself in a thick aura of dark energy that would function as a protective makeshift power suit. She would then expand the aura just in time for the hero to bearhug it. From here, she deactivated the aura just as quickly as she released it allowing her to slip out of the hero's grasp and taking a large step back while swinging the staff at his right side. In addition, Akari would once again activate the same aura of dark energy as before and plunge the area in darkness to leave her opponent blind in prepartion for the next attack. Akari's actions were successful, but as she swung her staff at Igneous, he would quickly duck under it: Using the light his body was emitting to see in the darkness, enabling him to evade the attack. Right after, he would lunge forward and move closer to Akari in order to close the gap between them. As he did this, he punched Akari in the lower stomach, making sure to remove Molten Core's power from his fist as he struck in order to avoid severely wounding the student. This time, Akari only had enough time to cross her arms in front of her stomach to protect it. When the punch hit her she winced a bit as she was thrown back by its force and thanks to the aura surrounding her the wound wasn't that bad. Right before she hit the wall, Akari would reposition her body so that her feet would make contact with it instead of her back. This would allow her to push off of it causing her to rocket through the air in the hero's direction with great speed. When she got close she would swing the staff at his legs as she passed by him in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Igneous was amazed by Akari's ability and tenacity, she was truly gifted and gave no sign that she was thinking of giving up anytime soon. Despite this, she was still not on the level of a Pro Hero yet, and he wanted to show her the true strength of one. So Igneous would bend down and grab Akari's staff as she swung at him, using her own momentum against her to spin around and throw her into the wall behind him. He would then amp up Molten Core across his whole body and stare at Akari intently. The hero was successful in throwing Akari and unlike the last time she wasn't able to react properly leading her to crash into the wall and crumple to the ground. Pain spread through her body causing her to flinch and hold her back in pain. Despite the pain she was in and fear-inducing scene that stood before her she was able to get back up on her feet. While leaning on her staff made of dark energy she would expand the aura around her and stared back. Akari knew full well she didn't stand a chance; she knew her strengths, weaknesses, and limits better than anyone else. However, none of that is going to stop her from trying to make things as difficult for the hero as possible and this shown brightly in her resolved expression. Igneous thought that Akari's performance was remarkable: Having displayed extraordinary potential and at such a young age too. "You know, you should become my sidekick one day" Igneous stated with confidence in his voice. Next, he would activate his super move Dew Point, and emit copious amounts of deadly steam from his body to prevent Akari from getting close. "So, do you still want to continue or do you want to call the quits here?" Igneous said while smiling at Akari. "I'm honored that you asked and would be happy to one day be your sidekick," Akari said. "No, I want to continue. If I get scared now what hope do I have in the real world," she continued with a smile. Akari knew nothing she could do would be enough to block an attack of this level and if she was going to survive she would have to be clever. She knew whatever she did odds are, she will be injured the question on her mind is how badly. Akari lowered her body to the ground and placed her hand on the ground in front of her and created a flat disk made of dark energy beneath her feet. She would then stand back up and dropped her staff to create a kunai made of dark energy connected to a long string made of dark energy, which she would then throw at his general direction. "Alright then, prepare yourself!" Igneous yelled in excitement as he quickly sprinted at insane speed towards Akari, moving his body to dodge her kunai simultaneously and stopping right before reaching Akari: Utilizing the steam emanating from his body to burn Akari without having to touch her. As the kunai raced passed him it embedded itself in the wall on the opposing side. When it did, she yanked on the string made of dark energy and at the same time added dark energy to flat disk made of dark energy beneath her feet to turn it into a small pillar of dark energy that is raised a few feet off the ground. The combination of these two quick actions allowed her to pull herself to the kunai and stop on the other side of the room with great speed. As she flew passed him, the side of her body closest to him was severely burned and very handicapped, which meant she was probably no longer able to fight; at least she was still alive, which was her only goal from the start. Igneous turned around and faced the wounded Akari, before powering down and quickly running over to her. "Akari, I didn't hurt you too bad now did I? Are you alright?" Igneous asked with deep concern for the young and upcoming future Pro Hero. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that, I might've gone a little overboard. I apologize." He exclaimed with a worried expression. "You didn't hurt me anymore than I expected. I am just proud my plan worked and I managed to survive," Akari said in response. Akari wasn't the most resilient person to pain so she focused her mind entirely on the conversation at hand in an attempt to drown out the pain, which is a practice taught to her by her strict parents. It worked a little just enough so that Akari could bare it and not scream out in pain. "My parents have a lot of friends with healing Quirks so I can just ask them to heal me just like they used to do when I was a child on the days my parents went too far with my training," she continued with a smile. "Really? That's good then, I'm glad I didn't hurt you too bad. " Igneous said as his worried expression quickly transformed into serenity. "Well, let's get you to a healer then." Was all that Igneous was focused on as he helped the wounded Akari up and began to walk out of the training room. "So... what do you think about becoming my sidekick? Our Quirks seem to work pretty well together, I feel like we could do great things." Akari stayed silent for a brief moment as she thought about his offer. "Sure, it would be a great honor to work alongside you as a sidekick in the future when I graduate. I hope you will request me as an intern again next year so I can learn more from you," Akari sincerely said with a tiny hint of a smug smile on her face, beginning to playfully play into his arrogance. Her voice had a bit of admiration in it. She put in the perfect amount of admiration it. Not too much and not to little. The perfect amount to make it seem like she meant what she said to poke fun at his arrogance like she has done a few times in a past. Akari did mean what she said. She did want to be his sidekick when she graduated and she was glad he asked. She simply couldn't resist the temptation to dramatize her feelings to play with him one last time before she left. Akari wanted a reaction out of him before she left and she was sure her smug smile and dramatization of her feelings will make it happen. After speaking she extended her good arm out in the direction of her scythe. Taking advantage of the heat that still lingered in the room, Akari used her Quirk to create a well made and detailed hand made of dark energy that extended out from from hand to grab a hold of her scythe and bringing it Akari's open hand before letting the dark energy vanish. "It would be a great honor to work with you as a sidekick when I graduate and to intern with you." Igneous' eyes widened upon hearing Akari's responses. "...That's great! I'm really glad you made this decision." Said Igneous, as he continued to help Akari out of the training room. "We'll definitely make a great team, so continue to try your best from here on out!" Igneous stated as he walked out of the training room with Akari. "This... this is wonderful....I really look forward to working with Akari.. this is the beginning of something great...." Igneous thought to himself as he turned off the lights in the training room: Officially ending his and Akari's sparring session, and sparking Akio and Akari's master-student relationship. Category:Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays